dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Robo-Blade
Robo-Blades are modified Alpha Team Ice Blades that were frequently used by Kotua. History Mission Deep Freeze The first Robo-Blade was created in 2004 during Mission Deep Freeze. After Frozeen accidentally put Kotua's Ice Blade in lock-down mode by using his PDA as an explosive, Kotua and a small assistant robot attempted to find a way to disable the lock-down. Kotua left the Ice Blade and the robot to run a quick errand. Before he returned, the Ice Blade and the robot were taken by a mad inventor named Dr. Voltage, who was jealous of Kotua's technological abilities and wanted to prove that he was better. Dr. Voltage disassembled the Ice Blade and the robot, and then used their pieces create a hybrid that he named the Robo-Blade. When he was discovered by Kotua, he used the Robo-Blade to fight the Alpha Team agent, but Kotua was able to steal back the Robo-Blade and escape the villain's laboratory. After making some modifications, the Robo-Blade became Kotua's new personal Alpha Team vehicle. He used in many missions during the remainder of Mission Deep Freeze, beginning with the battle against Dr. Voltage. He also built more Robo-Blades that, when not in use, could operate on their own A.I. to act as backup for Kotua and his teammates. For a brief period of time, Kotua lost his minifig body and his Creative Spark had to inhabit a Robo-Blade to survive. He ran into trouble with Frozeen, who suffered from plasmophobia and thought that the Robo-Blade was being possessed by an antagonist ghost. Annoyed, Kotua tried to stun Frozeen with one of the Robo-Blade's weapons, but missed and hit Chompy instead, which prompted Frozeen to start attacking Kotua. By the time Frozeen realized that Chompy was merely stunned, Kotua was enraged to the point where he would not listen to Frozeen's apologies. He began attacking Frozeen, PBB, and Chompy, but in his anger his new body began to overheat. Frozeen, PBB, and Chompy escaped, and when Kotua pursued, he encountered General Evil. His systems failing due to the overheating, Kotua was no match for General Evil, and the Robo-Blade was torn to pieces, apparently killing Kotua. Fortunately, through means that are not entirely understood, Kotua's Creative Spark survived and his minifig body was able to be restored. Shortly afterward, Evil Ogel used a black Robo-Blade to attack Kotua and Databoard near Dr. Voltage's old laboratory. Using the original prototype Robo-Blade by Dr. Voltage, Kotua fought against the evil Robo-Blade. Despite being outgunned, the prototype Robo-Blade was able to break through the evil Robo-Blade's beam shield and eventually forced it to retreat with only one engine working, allowing Kotua to easily finish it off. Kotua then returned to the laboratory for repairs and upgrades. However, he was ambushed by Dr. Voltage, and the prototype Robo-Blade was destroyed in the following fight. Dino Attack By the time of the Dino Attack in 2010, Kotua thought that his Robo-Blades were all gone, but then discovered one remaining in a warehouse in LEGO City. Taking control of his old vehicle once again, he flew around the city and tested its capabilities against Mutant Dinos. Kotua found a Mutant Lizard and attacked it, not knowing that Trouble had been tamed by Rex. When Trouble dodged Kotua's Beam Rifle, Kotua began firing missiles at the Mutant Lizard, but Trouble was agile enough to dodge these attacks. The Robo-Blade pursued Trouble as the Mutant Lizard took refuge in Rev Raptor's Fire Hammer. Kotua tried to snatch Trouble out of the jeep, but Rev tricked Kotua into flying the Robo-Blade into a manhole. Once Kotua and the Robo-Blade were out of the sewers, he fought Rev Raptor over the Mutant Lizard's life. Hyrode and Databoard tried to intervene, with the former knocking aside the Robo-Blade while the latter attempted to convince Kotua that Rev was not an Ogel Drone. Kotua responded with more violence, forcing Chompy to step in as well. When Rex himself arrived in an Iron Predator, Kotua fled in the Robo-Blade. After Kotua was forced by ShadowTech to betray Dino Attack Team, he summoned [[The Voltage|the Voltage]], carrying an fleet of Robo-Blades acting on their A.I. to attack Rex. Then, after being brainwashed with the Maelstrom, Kotua and his personal army of Robo-Blades proved to be a menace to the Dino Attack Team, as many Dino Attack agents found themselves overwhelmed by the Robo-Blades' numbers and weaponry, while their own weapons proved nearly useless against beam shields. Many Robo-Blades flew across LEGO City, capturing Dino Attack agents (including Rex, Dromus, and Databoard) and then bringing them aboard the Voltage as prisoners. When the Voltage self-destructed, the majority of the Robo-Blade fleet was wiped out. After that, appearances by Robo-Blades became few and far between, especially after Kotua was freed from the control of ShadowTech and Chaos. However, as the result of Kotua briefly entering an alternate universe, he was followed back into the primary universe by Anti-Kotua, who brought the Anti-Voltage and his own squadron of Shadow-Blades. Anti-Kotua used the Shadow-Blades to collect blood samples from Dino Attack agents, which would later be used for creating Robo-Agents. Then, once this mission was complete, he sent them to combat Dino Attack Team. This led to Hotwire, Kat, and Blade working together to defend an outpost from a Shadow-Blade attack. After Blade went with Kotua and Databoard aboard the Anti-Voltage, Hotwire and Kat continued to defend the outpost from the entire Shadow-Blade squadron. Fortunately, they were rescued by Robo-Blades, which were able to shoot down most of the Shadow-Blades. The remaining Shadow-Blades were destroyed by a device created by Kotua. No more Robo-Blades were seen after the LEGOLAND military shot down the second Voltage, making it likely that the remaining fleet was destroyed. It is also likely that, after being promoted to elite agent rank, Kotua simply had no more need for his old Robo-Blades. Features Robo-Blades are heavily armed, with a beam rifle and a beam sword as their primary and secondary weapons. Additionally, they were equipped with Vulcan head guns, hidden laser antennas in their arms, and retractable missile bays in their shoulders. The original prototype model by Dr. Voltage had a magma drill on one hand, although Kotua's later models removed this feature in favor of improved laser technology. In addition to a strong offense, Robo-Blades were protected by beam shields that made them nearly impervious to laser fire. Robo-Blades were also programmed with their own A.I. to function on auto-pilot. The A.I. has combative capabilities, and a pilotless Robo-Blade can easily hold its own in a firefight. For all intents and purposes, a Robo-Blade running on A.I. is essentially a large robot. Like most Alpha Team vehicles during Mission Deep Freeze, Robo-Blades have an Alpha Mode form. They can transform into a fighter jet called the Robo-Eagle. Anti-Kotua had his own version of Robo-Blades, known as Shadow-Blades. While Robo-Blades were intended for head-to-head combat, Shadow-Blades were more stealthy and relied on being able to act without being detected. They were equipped with sniper rifles to kill Dino Attack agents from a distance. To collect blood samples from Dino Attack agents, they could release two mosquito-sized probes from one wrist. Trivia *Although unconfirmed, the Robo-Blade's design and weaponry (particularly the use of beam shields and rifles) is most likely inspired by the Gundam franchise. *'Kotua in Space' once said that he imagined the Robo-Blade as looking similar to the VF-01 "Valkyrie" by X-Man III, which inspired the MOC design used by PeabodySam and Behind The Camera. External Links *Robo-Blade LXF Category:Kotua in Space Category:Vehicles Category:Alpha Team Category:Robots